Lendemain de veille
by Synyster. Dream. K. Desrosiers
Summary: CHAP.3 EN LIGNE! suite et FIN!---- Après s'être réveillé en compagnie de Draco Malefoy le voilà parti dans une discussion a coeur ouvert avec lui...
1. Prologue

Lendemain de veille 

Fan fic d'Harry Potter

Genre : délire/POV/ Slash HPDM  
Auteur : Yellow Submarine aka Yukari Dream Katsuya  
Disclamer : perso pas a moi. Délire a moi par exemple. Voilà.  
  
_Lendemain de veille : prologue  
_  
-Ouch!  
Harry ouvrit les yeux. Les séquelles de la petites fête de la veille embrumaient encore son cerveau.  
Décidément, il avait trop bu. Mais il y avait eu de quoi fêter! La fin des études à Poudlard, le début de leur nouvelle vie! Même quelques serpentards s'étaient joint à eux, de quoi faire une croix sur le calendrier.  
Dumbledore leur avait prêter la grande salle de l'école et leur avait permit, à tout les septième année, de rester une à deux journées de plus, histoire de bien arroser leur joie d'avoir fini.  
Harry se retourna dans son lit.  
Non…il n'était pas dans son lit!  
                                             -Moment de panique dans la tête d'Harry-  
Il était dans une grande pièce qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant.  
-Comment j'me suis rendu ici?  
Il entendit un gémissement provenir de derrière lui, ce qui le fit aussitôt sortir de ses pensées.  
                                                    -Deuxième moment de panique-  
Il n'était pas seul…pas seul dans ce grand lit…  
Lentement, il tourna la tête en direction du bruit.  
Une tête blonde, très peu féminine, lui tournait le dos.  
C'est à ce moment que la dite tête blonde maugréa en se réveillant à son tour.  
-Bordel de boisson à la con  
                                -La chaudière à panique d'Harry péta un plomb et explosa-  
-Dites moi que c'est un horrible cauchemard…  
»L'occupant » du lit se retourna précipitamment et planta son regard de glace dans l'émeraude du noir.  
Les deux hurlèrent en même temps.  
-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHE DANS MON LIT!  
Harry recula jusqu'au bout du lit, horrifié. La soirée de la veille lui revenait par bribes à présent…  
_Il avait commencer à boire tôt en après midi. Ron lui avait suggéré de ralentir un peu et d'y aller plus mollo. Avec un énorme sourire, Harry lui avait répondu qu'il était assez grand pour savoir quand arrêter.  
Puis, ils avaient rejoint les autres dans la grande salle. Il y avait tellement de monde.  
La musique était entraînante. Harry, déjà réchauffé, se démenait comme un bon sur la piste de danse. Lui qui était vraiment trop nul à l'ordinaire, il était un as dans ces conditions. Hermione et Ron en furent épatés.  
Il se souvient d'avoir dansé avec Parvati et Cho…  
Mais rien, absolument rien n'avait rapport avec LUI! Encore moins le fait d'avoir passé la nuit en sa compagnie.  
_Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche avec cette vermine! Lui, Harry Potter, partageait son lit avec Draco Malefoy!  
Lentement, il leva la couette et constata avec une horreur grandissante qu'il était en tenu d'Adam…  
                            -Blocage mental durant 20 secondes chez Draco et Harry-  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
à suivre les tits nami !  
Review please!!!!!!!!!! C'est juste juste en bas là, vivi tu vois la! Le tit piton! lol  
 


	2. Chapitre un:Se souvenir?

Lendemain de veille

Source : Harry Potter  
Genre; délire, POV, Slash HPDM (y va arriver lol)  
Auteure : Yellow Submarine aka Yukari Dream Katsuya  
Disclamer : perso pas a moi. Délire a moi par exemple.  
  


Note : La suite va paraître au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine (et si vous avez de la chance et si j'ai le temps un peu plus vite).Les chapitres sont courts, désolée. Je vais me défoncer pour le deuxième, promis J  
  
Chapitre un

-HORS DE MA VUE POTTER!!!!!  
-DÉGAGE MALEFOY!

Harry se leva en vitesse, attrapa ses trucs et parti vers ce qui lui semblait être une salle de bain décente adjacente à la chambre. Il referma la porte et se laissa tomber lourdement.  
Ce devait être un cauchemar…  
Il se pinça, espérant se réveiller dans son lit, Ron riant dans le lit d'à côté.  
Mais il ne se réveilla pas.  
Ce n'était pas un rêve…  
Il s'était réellement retrouvé dans cette chambre avec ce Malefoy… et la seule chose qu'il espérait par-dessus tout c'est qu'il ne se soit rien passé, c'était déjà assez embarrassant ainsi, pas besoin d'en rajouter.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Ron et Hermione se remettaient eux aussi de leur soirée. Mais ce fut moins pénible pour eux. Hermione n'avait pratiquement pas bu et avait surveiller le roux. Celui ci était d'ailleurs beaucoup trop préoccuper par le souvenir d'Harry draguant cette vermine de Malefoy pour se rendre compte qu'il était seul dans le dortoir.  
_Lorsqu'il avait vu qu'Harry avait trop bu, il avait cesser de boire lui-même pour l'empêcher de faire des conneries. Il avait réussi à éloigner Pavarti et cette tache de Cho mais lorsqu'il allait retrouver son ami, avant que Malefoy ne le fasse à sa place, Neville avait été malade sur lui et avait dû se changer en vitesse. Quand il était revenu, Harry et Malefoy étaient déjà sur la piste de danse, en plein centre d'une foule ébahie de voir les deux ennemis de toujours danser un slow. Apparemment, le blond avait aussi abusé sur l'alcool car il agissait assez bizarrement…Les deux garçons étaient à une distance alarmante et Ron avait tout fait pour aller les séparer mais il n'y avait rien à faire, personne ne le laissait passer.   
Il les avaient perdus de vu lorsque la foule se fit plus intense autour d'eux.  
_-Eh Harry, toujours en vie?  
Souriant il porta son regard vers le lit vide de son meilleur ami.  
Un vent de panique l'emporta.  
-MERDE!

Il se leva et s'habilla en vitesse avant de dévaler l'escalier menant à la salle commune.  
Hermione y était déjà, lisant un livre sur les runes anciennes.  
-T'a pas vu Harry?  
-Il n'est pas en haut?  
-Non, je croyais qu'il était déjà debout… a moins que…  
-Ron?  
-HERMIONE!!!! Dis moi que tu l'as vu avant d'aller dormir!, dit il en gémissant  
-euh…  
Le rouquin retena ses larmes de détresse et lança un regard suppliant à la jeune fille.  
-À quand remonte la dernière fois que tu l'a vu?  
-Erm… hier soir, piste de danse  
-Merde!  
  
Lorsqu' Harry sorti de la salle de bain, Malefoy était déjà habillé mais semblait l'attendre.  
-Potter! Donne moi une explication!  
-Comme si je me souvenais de quelque chose  
Les deux sorciers se sentirent blêmir. Le noir regarda le serpentard.   
Aucun des deux ne se souvenaient de leur soirée. Et si…?  
-erm…  
-Non Potter…je veux pas le savoir…  
-Perso, moi non plus mais…  
-Arrête!  
Draco avait une mine à la fois terrorisé et déconfite. Du jamais vu pour le fier Malefoy.  
-J'tai dit que je voulais pas le savoir.  
Il tourna le dos au griffondor et ramassa ses quelques effets personnels lui appartenant qui traînaient encore dans la pièce  
Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne voulait partir le premier. Ils voulaient se souvenir… ils espéraient…  
  
Hermione attrapa son sac et suivi Ron qui courrait déjà dans le corridor, carte des maraudeurs entre les mains, recherchant son ami.  
-Par là.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte dans le couloir du troisième étage (y'a un troisième étage???), une porte qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Sûrement une de ces portes qui apparaissent et disparaissent à leur guise se dit le jeune homme.  
Sans plus attendre, ils entrèrent et trouvèrent Harry et Draco. Le blond ramassait toujours ce qui lui appartenait et leur ami le regardait bêtement faire.  
-Harry!  
-Ron?Hermione?   
-Harry qu'est-ce que tu fiche là? Avec lui en plus!  
Malefoy stoppa ce qu'il faisait. Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux (à lui là, pas a Draco lol). Tout deux ne savait que dire…  
-erm…  
-Va pas me dire que tu t'en rappelles plus…?  
Il fit un sourire forcé.  
-Dit 'Mione, t'a un truc pour…erm… aider la mémoire? Je crois qu'ils en ont b'soin.  
Les deux concernés devinrent blancs. Ils ne voulaient pas spécialement se rappeler de leur soirée. Mais la jeune fille leur fourra chacun un flacon d'une potion jaunâtre entre les mains.  
-Buvez!  
Son ton ne laissait aucune place à la réplique. Jetant un court regard à l'autre, ils burent d'un trait le liquide…  
Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient entrés dans une sorte de transe. Hermione fit un sourire satisfait et Ron ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle faisait drôlement peur.  
-Maintenant les gars, racontez moi votre soirée d'hier, dans les moindres détails.  
  
À suivre!  
Chapitre court, je sais. Mais vous saurai dans le prochain chapitre ce qui s'est réellement passé durant leur petite soirée J  
Merci à Pounkska, Al, Gabrielletrompelamort, Miya Black, Hanna, Septra Venus et Cyngathi pour les reviews!


	3. Chapitre deux: la soirée

Titre: Lendemain de veille  
Source: Harry Potter  
Genre: Délire/POV/Slash HPDM (le voilaaaaaa!)  
Auteur: Yukari "Dream" Katsuya aka Yellow Submarine  
Note: Perso pas a moi,délire a moi....pas taper sur l'auteure silvousplait!

__

- Eh Harry! Fais attention avec l'alcool, c'est traître!

- T'inquiète Ron, je suis un grand garçon, non? Dans quelques semaines j'aurai dix-huit ans, je crois que je sais boire intelligemment.

- Si tu le dis…

Trois heures de l'après-midi. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient dans la salle commune de Griffondor, regardant avec nostalgie les murs remplis d'histoire. C'était leur dernière nuit au château. Dernière. Ils venaient de terminer leur septième année avec brio et étaient maintenant de jeunes adultes pleins d'ambition. Cette soirée allait clôturer leurs années à Poudlard.

Les dernières années avaient décidé de suivre les bons conseils de Fred et Georges Weasley, devenus apprentis professeurs de potions au grand désarroi de Rogue qui devait leur enseigner l'art d'enseigner, et avaient décidé d'organiser une énorme fête pour souligner leur départ.

Cette fête devait avoir lieu vers dix-sept heures mais Harry, ayant découvert son goût prononcer pour l'alcool, avait commencé à fêter un peu avant.

Il en était déjà à son troisième verre quand ils rejoignirent les autres élèves à la grande salle.

Il y avait déjà une ambiance d'enfer. Même certains Serpentards s'étaient joints à la fête. Se frayant un chemin au travers des gens, le trio infernal s'arrêta prêt du bar improvisé. 

La musique jouait à fond, les gens dansaient. Ron et Harry préféraient parler, danser n'avait jamais été leur truc.

- Penses-tu qu'on va revoir tout le monde un jour?

- Sûrement, le monde des sorciers est petit

- Je sais… ils vont tous me manquer. Même cet affreux Malefoy…

- Ah non! Je vais être heureux de plus le voir lui!

Harry cala d'un coup sec son cinquième verre de la soirée.

- T'en veux un autre? J'y vais

Ron secoua la tête. Il avait assez bu. Harry aussi d'ailleurs.

- Non merci, j'ai assez bu…toi aussi je crois

- Naaaaaaan! Ron! Rabat joie! C'est la fin de nos études, faut fêter ça!!!

Ron remarqua qu'Harry était beaucoup trop joyeux et que ses joues avaient pris une légère coloration rouge due à l'alcool. Il soupira. Tant qu'il ne se mettait pas à courir après les filles il était correct. Au pire, il serait malade le lendemain. Vive la gueule de bois…

Le brun n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps et partit se chercher un autre verre. La soirée battait son plein. Tout le monde était heureux de finir. Un peu triste aussi de quitter Poudlard. Certains anciens élèves s'étaient joints à eux. Les jumeaux entre autre et Cho Chang. Cette dernière zieutait le survivant depuis un certain temps. Bien qu'elle l'avait laisser tomber durant sa sixième année, cinquième pour Harry, elle s'était ravisée et était revenue plusieurs fois durant les congés pour le voir, sortir un peu, histoire de reprendre à neuf une nouvelle relation. Harry n'était pas très convaincu mais ne bronchait pas non plus lorsque l'Asiatique lui rendait visite.

- Harry, tu veux danser??

Il lui fit un sourire béat. Ron la repoussa gentiment.

- Je crois qu'il est occupé en ce moment. Pas vrai Harry? Tu parles avec moi.

- Il est toujours avec toi Weasley, partage un peu… Harry a envie de danser, pas vrai?

Ron n'attendit pas la réponse de son meilleur ami et le prit par le bras pour l'éloigner de la jeune femme. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, étant plutôt occupé à ne pas renverser son énième verre. Ron le lui prit des mains.

- C'est assez Harry, tu vas le regretter demain!

Où est Hermione dans ses cas là, Pensa-t-il. Il porta son regard vers la salle et la vit en train de danser avec…Justin Finch Fletchey!? On aura tout vu…

- M'en fiche Ron, donneuh!

- Non!

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii! Donneuh Ron! T'es méchant!

- Et toi tu es saoul

- Nan! Même pas vrai!

A ce même moment, Pavarti Patil s'approcha.

Oh non…pas encore des ennuis au féminin. Le roux était découragé.

- Eh Harry!

- Lu Pavarti!

- Salut…

- T'a envie de venir danser avec moi???

- Ouiii!

- Non!

Harry posa son regard émeraude sur le rouquin. Il sembla triste.

- Pourquoi tu veux pas? T'es pas drôle Ron!

- Harry vient avec moi, je crois que tu dois aller te reposer.

Il fit un signe discret a la jeune fille qui comprit que son ami avait quelque peu abuser. Elle ria un peu avant de repartir plus loin, tentant sa chance avec Seamus Finnigan. Mais au même moment, Neville arriva.

- Ron…je crois que…je crois que je vais être malade!

Ah non! Pourquoi est-ce que tout arrive ce soir? Et a moi!

- Respire et va près d'une poubelle j'arrive dans deux minutes!

Cho choisit ce moment pour réapparaître. Elle tira Harry par la manche de sa robe de sorcier et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. A jeun, Harry avait horreur de danser et était totalement nul. Ce qui était le plus drôle c'est qu'il avait maintenant l'air d'adorer ça et était plutôt doué. Était-ce seulement la gêne qui lui coupait les ailes?

Cho se rapprocha alors de lui. Il se laissait faire, trop embrumé pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Pavarti, qui n'était pas très loin d'eux, remarqua la tache qui harcelait Harry et décida de lui sauver la mise.

- Eh! Harry! Tu me dois une danse! Désolée Cho, c'est à mon tour!

Elle lui « vola » Harry et se mit à danser avec lui à son tour, souriante.

Pendant ce temps, Ron eut le temps de s'occuper un peu de Neville mais ce dernier avait été malade sur sa robe. Il fit signe à Pavarti de trouver Hermione et qu'il allait revenir bientôt.

La jeune fille planta alors Harry dans un coin et lui dit de rester sage.

- Je reviens dans quelques minutes Harry, ne bouge pas!

Harry s'assied alors dans un coin et regarda autour de lui. Un verre égaré, presque plein, gisait près de lui. Il sourit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et le vida d'un trait.

- Potter! C'était mon verre!

Il se retourna, c'était Malefoy

- Rooh Malefoy! Désolé, je savais pas!

Le blond sourit. Harry n'était pas le seul à avoir abuser de l'alcool. Le jeune Serpentard avait lui aussi commencé tôt et souffrait maintenant des effets bénéfiques de la boisson.

- Je t'ai vu danser tantôt Potter, tu savais que tu dansais vachement bien?

Le brun rougit comme une collégienne amoureuse.

- T'as envie de voir de plus près???

Il l'agrippa et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse, sous les regards étonnés de pratiquement toute personne vivante de l'endroit. Le prince Malefoy, dansant au côté du Survivant Potter? Du jamais vu.

Hermione fut déboussolée, Harry avait vraiment trop bu. Mais il avait des limites! Où était Ron? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait pour arrêter ça? Elle fut obligé de penser à autre chose quand Justin l'enlaça et l'embrassa doucement.

La musique se fit plus douce. Harry prit un air canaille et passa ses mains autour du cou du blond. Celui-ci se rapprocha de son compagnon et plaça ses mains autour de sa fine taille.

Les spectateurs se firent encore plus nombreux.

Ron arriva alors à ce moment. Il gela sur place. Il l'avait laissé seul exactement dix minutes et le voilà qui dansait un slow avec son pire ennemi! Cho aurait été moins pire!

Il se rua vers la piste de danse, espérant pouvoir les séparer. Mais il ne put se rendre jusqu'à eux, la foule se resserrant lorsque les deux adolescents diminuèrent l'espace entre eux.

Où était Hermione?

Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin. Elle était dans le coin opposé de la pièce, dans les bras de Justin. Il eut un air de dégoût. Comment pouvait-elle aimer un mec de ce genre? Il ne la comprendrait jamais.

Lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur la piste de danse, Harry avait disparu. Et Malefoy aussi.

Merde!

Harry s'était éclipsé avec Malefoy. Ce dernier avait eu une merveilleuse petite idée. Dans un coin sombre de la grande salle, ils discutaient en prenant un verre.

- Tu sais que tu danses comme un dieu?

- Pas mieux que toi

- hmmm, tu me fais flipper Potter

- A ce point?

- Oh oui!

Harry n'attendit pas un instant de plus et embrassa fougueusement le blond. Celui-ci répondit avec autant d'ardeur au baiser. Les lèvres de Malefoy étaient douces, invitantes. Harry oublia tout ce qui l'entourait et se concentra sur ces lèvres offertes à lui. Draco poussa un petit soupir puis se sépara de l'autre sorcier avec un regard rempli de malice.

- Suis-moi

Il l'entraîna dehors de la salle, dans les couloirs sombres de l'école. Harry le suivit docilement, sans demander son reste. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte du troisième étage. Malefoy frappa la porta de sa baguette et celle-ci s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Ils découvrirent une grande chambre, toute beige et or. Draco regardait maintenant le survivant avec un regard pétillant où on pouvait lire visiblement une lueur de désir. Celui-ci, n'étant pas insensible au charme légendaire du prince, l'embrassa de nouveau. Ce fut l'élément déclencheur qu'attendait Malefoy qui le traîna jusqu'au lit, situé en plein milieu du mur du fond.

- hmmm?

Ne comprenant pas grand-chose à ce qui se passait, Harry ne put que soupirer de bonheur lorsque les mains agiles de son compagnon furetaient sur son corps frêle. Il était trop doué. Leurs baisers devinrent de plus en plus brûlants, et bientôt ils ne furent plus satisfaits de ces chastes baisers. La langue d'Harry glissa dans la bouche chaude de Draco et l'explora curieusement. Tellement de sensations nouvelles pour les deux adolescents, tellement de curiosité envers ce qui se passera par la suite. Les doigts d'Harry glissaient dans les mèches dorées de Malefoy. Ses cheveux étaient si soyeux et sentaient si bon…Le désir naquit chez Harry. Un désir de plus en plus grand. Les deux corps étaient comme soudés l'un à l'autre, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas que l'autre parte. Lentement, Draco fit glisser les vêtements d'Harry et se mit à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau de son être. Le noir se cambra sous la douceur des caresses. Oui, même un Malefoy pouvait être doux.

- hmmm Draco…

Ledit Draco releva la tête et sourit à l'entente de son prénom. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait de la bouche de son cher ennemi. Il entreprit alors de se défaire de ses vêtements à son tour et vint se placer au-dessus de lui. Lentement il…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Harry ouvrit les yeux, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il avait COUCHÉ avec Malefoy! Il l'avait réellement fait!

Hermione esquissa un sourire qui pouvait être même caractérisé de sadique. Elle trouvait la situation cocasse. Ron soupira. La jeune fille était vraiment sadique, elle n'avait pas seulement l'air mais aussi la chanson.

Malefoy, tant qu'a lui, fit un sourire narquois lui aussi. Pourtant, il était blanc comme un drap.

- Je veux des explications!!!

Ron. Toujours hors sujet mais tellement approprié dans ses commentaires.

- RON! Tu veux pas d'explications!!!!! J'AI COUCHÉ AVEC CA!

Harry n'avait plus l'air horrifié mais paniqué.

Malefoy soupira. Il avait retrouvé son teint habituel et se gratta la tête. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui.

- T'es pas sensé être paniqué toi aussi?  
  
A suivre....  
Dream: toujours pas taper sur auteure....j'manque d'expérience pour ce genre de fic -^^-  
Merci a tout le monde pour les reviews! J'vous aime fow fow fow ;)


	4. Chapitre trois: Tout a changé Potter

Lendemain de veille

Par : Yukari Dream Katsuya aka Yellow Submarine

Source : Harry Potter

Genre : pauvre truc moche de fin

Note : JE SUIS DÉSOLÉÉÉÉÉÉÉE!

Chapitre trois

Malefoy soupira. Il avait retrouver son teint habituel et se gratta la tête. Tout les regards se posèrent sur lui.  
-T'es pas senser être paniqué toi aussi?

Malefoy riait maintenant comme un fou. Hermione se frappa la tête dans sa main. Il devait avoir comprit un truc qu'Harry n'avait pas comprit encore.

-Potter qu'est-ce que tu peux être imbécile…

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a merde!

Ron soupira. Même lui avait comprit le petit jeu. Harry sembla tout à coup paniquer trois fois plus qu'avant.

-MAIS QUOI QU'IL Y AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Malefoy donna une pichenotte dans le front d'Harry.

-Quelqu'un ayant trop bu ne peut erm… enfin…

Le noir soupira quelques instant de soulagement. Mais il revint sur la défensive.

-Pourquoi alors je me souviens de ça!

Hermione eu un sourire narquois.

-Ce n'étais pas une potion pour vous ramener à la mémoire vos souvenir

Les garçons écoutèrent attentivement les paroles de la brillante sorcière.

-Cette potion devait vous faire voir ce que vous aurai voulu qu'il arrive… à ce que je vois, vous avez vu la même chose

Ron et elle rièrent. Ils étaient vraiment sadique parfois…

Harry blêmit de nouveau. Comment avait-il pu souhaiter ça? L'idée seule le répugnait.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors? Demanda Draco

-En fait…

Harry s'était éclipsé avec Malefoy. Ce dernier avait eu une merveilleuse petite idée. Dans un coin sombre de la grande salle, ils discutaient en prenant un verre.  
-Tu sais que tu danse comme un dieu?

_ -Pas mieux que toi  
-hmmm, tu m'fait flipper Potter  
-A ce point?  
-Oh oui!  
Harry n'attendit pas un instant de plus et embrassa fougueusement le blond. Celui ci répondit avec autant d'ardeur au baiser. Les lèvres de Malefoy étaient douces, invitantes. Harry oublia tout ce qui l'entourait et se concentra sur ces lèvres offertes à lui. Draco poussa un petit soupir puis se sépara de l'autre sorcier avec un regard rempli de malice.  
-Suis-moi  
Il l'entraîna dehors de la salle, dans les couloirs sombres de l'école. Harry le suivit docilement, sans demander son reste. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte du troisième étage._

_-Où c'est?_

_-Un endroit secret des Serpentards, viens_

_Ils entrèrent sans plus tarder._

_-Woooooooo c'est granddddddddd!_

_Harry vit le lit._

_-DODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Puis ils se déshabillèrent et tombèrent profondément endormis sans rien faire de compromettant._

-Pas grand chose…

Harry voulait tordre le cou à ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils lui avait fait passer les minutes les plus pénibles de toutes sa vie. Même les tortures de l'oncle Vernon ne lui avait pas fait plus mal et plus honte que ça. Il aurait du mal à leur pardonner cette farce de très mauvais goût. Juste le fait de penser qu'il avait partager son lit avec ce serpent lui levait le cœur alors ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en rajouter, nan?

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il paniquait encore pour rien.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, se tenant la tête à deux mains. Il n'en revenait pas que ses amis lui avaient fait un coup aussi pendable et aussi sadique. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Hermione et de Ron…

-Hey! Oh! Potter!

Harry reprit conscience de la situation… ses deux amis étaient sortis et il était toujours seul avec Malefoy.

-Hein quoi?

-Ramasse tes trucs on se pousse

-Woooo là! J'en ai manqué un bout!

Le blond soupira

-Si t'arrêterais de partir dans tes pensées tu saurais que tes merveilleux amis sont partis te chercher de quoi te changer les idées et moi j'suis sensé me pousser et comme j'ai pas envie qu'un imbécile de Griffondor reste dans cette pièce sacrée JE TE METS DEHORS!

Harry avait les yeux rond comme des billes. C'était quoi tout ça?! Non mais quelque chose commençais à clocher…

-Attend

Il agrippa son ennemi par la manche.

-Quoi encore Potter?

-C'est quoi ce délire? C'est une farce? Un mauvais rêve? C'est quoi là?

-De quoi tu parles Potter?

-Premièrement je m'aurais jamais laissé entraîner par toi dans une chambre, même saoul. Deuxièmement, Ron et Hermione sont vraiment trop sadique pour être normaux, ils m'auraient jamais fait un coup aussi moche. Troisièmement, t'es aussi bizarre qu'eux… la preuve t'arrête pour me parler….ALORS EXPLIQUE!

Le noir avait planté son regard d'émeraude dans le bleu acier du blond et le regardait intensément.

-Peut-être que c'est juste toi qui n'arrive pas à comprendre quelque chose que tout le monde a compris…

-MAIS COMMENT VEUX TU QUE JE COMPRENNE QUAND TOUT LE MONDE DEVIENT MALADE!?!

Malefoy plaqua Harry contre un mur pour le calmer.

-Premièrement Griffi'diot, tu va relaxer parce que c'est pas en me hurlant dessus que tu va comprendre….ensuite essaye juste de tout mettre ensemble et tu va comprendre

Malefoy était aimable. Chose IMPOSSIBLE pour un Malefoy.

-Tu n'es pas Draco Malefoy…

-Hein?

-Draco Malefoy ne sait même pas la définition du mot amabilité alors l'employer…

Celui ci fronça les sourcils.

-Alors démerde toi toi même imbécile

Harry soupira. C'était Malefoy…

-Nan c'est okay

Un silence pesa sur la pièce… les deux garçons ne bougeaient pas. Harry pensait aux paroles de son ennemi. Comment tout le monde avait pu changé? Comment ne s'était-il pas rendu compte de tout ce qui se passait?

-Rien n'est pareil tout d'un coup…

Le Serpentard relâcha prise.

-Ça te paraît tout d'un coup… mais ça fait longtemps que tout à changé… mais c'est vrai, monsieur Potter ne s'est rendu compte de rien, il vit dans sa petite bulle.

Ces paroles eu l'effet d'un coup de couteau. Il avait raison… il ne prêtait plus attention autour de lui dernièrement. L'école, le quidditch… puis il y a eu cette querelle monstre avec l'oncle Vernon qui ne voulait plus le revoir et ce fou de Dumbledore qui l'obligeait toujours à retourner chez ces fous… 

Il arrêta quelques temps et pensa. C'est vrai, les gens avaient changé autour de lui. Voldemort anéanti,  les mangemorts détruits, la belle rivalité qui régnait entre Serpentard et Griffondor s'était dissipée. Malefoy père s'étant fait arrêter, Draco était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il avait baissé les armes et s'était calmé face à son ennemi de toujours. Puis Ron et Hermione s'étaient quelques peu éloignés. Toujours là pour lui mais Hermione avait ce Justin et Ron qui tournait autour de cette Pavarti qui avait changé d'avis sur lui depuis quelques mois…

C'est vrai, tout le monde avait changé… tout le monde sauf lui…

-Baisse tes barrières Potter, y'a autre chose que la haine dans la vie

Surprise par dessus surprises. 

-Regarde toi avant de me dire qu'il n'y a pas que la haine, c'est toi qui attise notre haine et notre rivalité depuis cette fois où j'ai refusé ton amitié en première année

-Bah les temps changent… va pas me dire que tu penses la même chose que dans ce temps? On avait quoi, onze ans? Aujourd'hui j'en ai dix-huit et toi dix-sept, et tu viens me dire que je suis senser penser exactement comme ce jour? Écoute je te demande pas de m'adorer là mais je crois qu'on a un examen de conscience à faire après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

Harry restait là, planté dans son coin sans rien dire. Le Serpentard avait manifestement mûrit au cour de l'année. Et il avait malheureusement raison. Ils avaient vieillit. La haine de leur enfance s'était transformée, accentuée au cour des années mais elle était réellement retombée. À quoi bon se détester cordialement maintenant? Voldemort était tombé, l'espoir était revenu chez tout les sorciers. Alors pourquoi?

-Tu as raison je crois…

Il tendit la main vers l'autre adolescent. Un signe de paix. Un signe qui s'était manifesté sept ans et demi auparavant. Celui ci la serra. Un sourire, un nouveau départ.

-Je peux essayer de changer moi aussi…

FIN FINALE!

Merci d'avoir lu cette fin pathétique jusqu'à la fin, ouais j'ai honte….


End file.
